Destiny Odyssey V - Bartz Klauser
In this Story you will play though 5 chapters as . Stage Maps Stage Bonuses Destiny Odyssey V- 1 :( Journey, Courage, Friends ). Music Theme 044, FFV- Four Hearts :"The wanderer sought treasure. Yet, in the hands of the enemy, he finds..." Bartz: Alrighty, now I've gotta find a way outta here. Hm...I might be able to transport to another place by smashing that insignia! |You start the stage with 4 Destiny Points. Possible End DP 2 |} 1. Imaginary Soldier Lv. 2. Battle Map: World of Darkness 2. Fallacious Wanderer Lv. 1. Battle Map: Order's Sanctuary 3. Phantasmal Girl Lv. 2. DP Chance: BRV Break within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Order's Sanctuary X. Red Locked Area. Accessible after you win battle piece 1. 4. Phantasmal Harlequin Lv. 1. Battle Map: World of Darkness 5. Fallacious Tree Lv. 2. DP Chance: Win within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Order's Sanctuary C. Treasure Chest: Longsword :Bartz: I feel good! Keep'em coming! ( after he beat battle piece 5 ) Destiny Odyssey V- 2 :"The wandering wind...But, since time immemorial, such travels quickly comes across trouble..." :Bartz: ...Huh? They're not coming after me. Whatever...time to get out of here. And this time, I'm keeping my mouth shut! |You start with 5 DP, possible end 4 DP. |} 1. Counterfeit Wraith Lv. 1. Battle Map: Kefka's Tower 2. Transient Lion Lv. 5. DP Chance: Win without losing HP. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Order's Sanctuary X1. Red Locked Area. Accessible: After you win battle piece 5 3. False Stalwart Lv. 1. Battle Map: Kefka"s Tower 4. Fallacious Tree Lv. 6. DP Chance: EX Burst within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Kefka"s Tower 5. Phantasmal Girl Lv. 5. Battle Map: World of Darkness 6. Imaginary Champion Lv. 2. DP Chance: EX Burst within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: World of Darkness S. Summonstone: Leviathan X2. Red Locked Area. Accessible after you win battle piece 6 C. Treasure Chest: 740 Gil. ( 50 PP ) P. Potion ( after you win 2 ) Bartz: Whew...Lots of bad guys around here. I've gotta stay on my toes. ( After you beat battle piece 1 ) Bartz: The winds are blowing in my favor! Maybe I'm close to finding something... ( After you beat battle piece 4 ) Destiny Odyssey V- 3 :"The sea dragon, ruler of the watery depths...His strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." :Bartz: Yes! The crystal! I can't believe I found it so soon. I've gotta show this to Zidane fast! |You start with 4 DP, possible end 7~5 DP. |} 1. Transient Lion Lv. 3. DP Chance: BRV Break within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: World of Darkness 2. Fallacious Tree Lv. 26 ( Rare ). DP Chance: Win battle. Reward: DP +2. Battle Map: Order's Sanctuary 3. Imaginary Soldier lv. 3. DP Chance: Win within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Lunar Subterrane 4. Capricious Reaper Lv. 16 ( Berserk ). DP Chance: Win battle. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Order's Sanctuary 5. Phantasmal Harlequin Lv. 7. DP Chance: Win without taking damage. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Lunar Subterrane 6. Fallacious Tree Lv. 8. DP Chance: Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: World of Darkness 7. Imitation Leigeman Lv. 8. Battle Map: Order's Sanctuary. Summonstone: Tiamat C. Blue Chest: Shell Shield ( 50 PP ) C. Treasure Chest: Rosetta Stone ( after you win battle piece 6 ) S. Summonstone: Leviathan (AUTO) P. Potion ( after you win battle piece 4 ) Boss. Golbez Lv. 10. HP= 2035, BRV= 147, ATK= 23, DEF= 23, LUK= 15. Battle Map: Lunar Subterrane Bartz: Alrighty...I'd better get back. I've got a bet to win! But if Chaos's bunch been hiding the crystals...No wonder they're so hard to find! ( after you beat battle piece 3 ) Destiny Odyssey V- 4 :"Neither sight nor feel gives clue to its true identity. Can the wind reveal the truth?" :Bartz: "Do not look outward for the light"? What the heck does that mean? Eh, who cares? It's well past time I got outta here. Whatever that light was, I owe it one! |You start with 5 DP, possible end 5 DP. |} 1. Fallacious Tree Lv. 10. DP Chance: Win without taking damage. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Kefka's Tower 2. Counterfeit Wraith Lv. 4. DP Chance: Win within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Ultimecia's Castle. Summonstone: Phoenix 3. Imitation Liegeman Lv. 8.Battle Map]: Lunar Subterrane. Summonstone: Tiamat 4. False Stalwart Lv. 10. DP Chance: Win without losing HP. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Lunar Subterrane 5. Phantasmal Girl Lv. 5. DP Chance: Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Ultimecia's Castle 6. Imaginary Champion Lv. 11. DP Chance: BRV Break within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: World of Darkness X. Red Locked Area. Accessible after you win battle piece 2 C. Treasure Chest: Buckler ( 30 PP ) C. Rare Chest: Eucalyptus C. Rare Chest: Rosetta Stone :Bartz: I can't wait to see Zidane's face when I show him this crystal! ( after he beat battle piece 4 ) Destiny Odyssey V- 5 :"The wandering wind...Thoughts of his friends return, as surely as the dawn breaks on a new day." Squall: Zidane will be fine. Just focus on making it out of here for now. Bartz: Ah...right...How could I not have realized it was a fake crystal? Zidane, you'd better be okay... |You start with 4 DP, possible end 5 ~ 7 DP. |} 1. Imitation Despot Lv. 6. DP Chance: Win within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: World of Darkness 2. Counterfeit Wraith Lv. 7. DP Chance: Critical hit within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Lunar Subterrane. Summonstone: 3. Fallacious Wanderer ( Rare ) Lv. 29. DP Chance: Win battle. Reward: DP +2. Battle Map: The Rift. Summonstone: Leviathan (AUTO) 4. False Stalwart Lv. 7. DP Chance: EX Burst within 10 sec. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: Kefka's Tower 5. Phantasmal Harlequin ( Berserk ) Lv. 12. DP Chance: Keep foe from getting EX Cores. Reward: DP +1. Battle Map: The Rift 6. Transient Lion Lv. 7. Battle Map]: Ultimecia's Castle. Summonstone: Phoenix 7. Delusory Warlock Lv. 12. Battle Map: Lunar Subterrane 8. Imaginary Champion Lv. 13. Battle Map: Kefka's Tower. Summonstone: Titan P. Potion ( after you win battle piece 5 ) C1. Treasure Chest: White Gem ( 50 PP ) C2. Treasure Chest: Cyan Gem (after you win battle piece 7 ) C3. Rare Chest: Mythril Boss. ExDeath Lv. 15. HP= 2458, BRV= 230, ATK= 33, DEF= 29, LUK= 17Battle Map: The Rift. Summonstone: Atomos. Note: He has Phoenix Down :Bartz: Dammit...If only I'd paid more attention... (after he beat battle piece 2 ) See also Category:Story